


The way they look at each other

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin - Lukadrien June 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dannati esami sono già in ritardo di una settimana, Lukadrien June, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, soft looks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia realizzata per il quarto giorno del Lukadrien June.Day 4. Soft Looks"Avevano un modo estremamente dolce di guardarsi."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin - Lukadrien June 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768201
Kudos: 1





	The way they look at each other

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The way they look at each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721310) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



> Flashfic piccina picciò, perchè sono già in ritardo di una settimana...  
> Dannati esami!

Avevano un modo estremamente dolce di guardarsi.

Sia per gli sguardi lunghi, intensi e significativi, sia per quelli fugaci e furtivi.

Capitava, mentre suonavano insieme, di vederli lanciarsi l'un l'altro degli sguardi veloci, per poi distogliere immediatamente lo sguardo, un attimo prima che l'altro potesse accorgersene.

Non lo facevano solamente quando suonavano.

Era una cosa che facevano spesso e nelle più disparate circostanze.

Sapere dove fosse l'altro, in ogni momento, era una cosa che rassicurava entrambi.

Un'abitudine nata, così come il loro amore, sotto il periodo di terrore portato dalla comparsa di Papillon.

Non potevano permettersi di perdersi. Non lo avrebbero permesso.

Così, dolcemente, si lanciavano sguardi.

Erano lì! Tutti e due! Andava tutto bene! Non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi!


End file.
